


Up to something

by drarryandharry



Series: Drarryandharry Tumblr One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Draco Malfoy, Clueless Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots, M/M, Teacher AU, Tumblr request, the castle ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandharry/pseuds/drarryandharry
Summary: Harry knew it as well as he knew his own name: Draco Malfoy was up to something. He had to be. Why else would mcgonagall move the teachers around so they ended up sitting next to each other every day at dinner?-100 tumblr followers celebration fic! Request - Well I kinda love the trope of Harry and Draco working together either as aurors or professors so maybe something where everyone knows they fancy each other but they can't see it for themselves?





	Up to something

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for 100 followers on tumblr! As always the characters aren’t mine, credit to jk, no profit made and all the other housekeeping.   
> I just love these boys. Hope everyone at least likes the story. If you leave kudos/comments I will be forever in your debt!

Harry knew it as well as he knew his own name: Draco Malfoy was up to something. He had to be. Why else would McGonagall move the teachers around so they ended up sitting next to each other every day at dinner? Why else would Flitwick plan the timetable so that Harry and Draco had their break at the same time? Clearly, Harry thought to himself, heading to the great hall, someone had to keep an eye on Malfoy. He considered himself more than adequate for the job, having spied on Draco Malfoy for his whole life, both as an amateur, and professionally. 

To begin with, it was an inconvenience. Awkward silences in the staff room took up most of Harry’s time. Slowly, he began to initiate conversation, until he forgot about his spying mission altogether. Malfoy helped him write DADA lesson plans. He worried about Narcissa when Malfoy told him she was ill, and celebrated the opening of the war memorial where the manor had been. Harry didn’t realise it at the time, but Draco’s problems had become his own.

Draco Malfoy was also mulling over the changes. Why could he possibly be forced to spend so much time with Potter. It seemed even the castle wanted it that way, the stairs always in the wrong position so they ended up walking next to each other. It had been annoying at first, but Potter was actually pretty funny. And marking potions essays was a little less dull with Potter wittering on in the corner. Eventually, Draco stopped forcing himself to smile across the corridor when he saw Potter, more often than not finding himself smiling without realising it. One day, he casually referred to the defence professor as Harry to his third year class.

Of course, Harry was right, Draco was up to something. And everyone knew it. The NEWT students were the only ones brave enough to test their theory. It was confirmed one Thursday morning, with a potion of amortentia, a fake message and some new books. “Why does it smell like Professor Potters cologne and broom polish in here?” said Professor Malfoy, pulling the packaging off the advanced potions textbooks. He figured out why too late, when Harry came in to pass on a message, a task he volunteered for, he said, “You need to use less of that hair gel, Malfoy, it’s too strong. And those books must be ancient, what is up with the dusty parchment smell in here.” Draco reached up and ruffled his hair, which moved easily due to the lack of product in it, and threw a copy of the potions book to Harry. It was brand new. 

The class became silently chaotic. Paper memos were sent flying to every department. People passed sickles under the desk to their friends, evidence of a bet being lost or won. Two students cleaned the cauldron of potion, ridding the room of the various individual smells. The class perfected their shrinking solution without saying a word, and left the room as soon as the period was over. Harry, who hadn’t moved since seeing Draco’s ungelled hair, remained unable to move at the back of the room. He was only just able to talk, “You like me?”

Draco seemed to be handling the situation quite well. However, Harry knew that nothing was ever as it seemed when Draco Malfoy was involved.   
“I think that’s been made very clear. I want to be annoyed, but that was a seriously good batch of amortentia.” 

“You never said anything. You could’ve said something. Why didn’t you?” Harry had never been the best at confronting his emotions. Now they were flying through him, so fast he barely had time to identify them: confusion, euphoria, frustration, excitement, anxiety, happiness. 

“I’m not the brave one. Why didn’t you say anything Harry?”

Harry had never heard that before. Suddenly all the emotions in his body cleared, leaving only happiness behind. “Say that again.”

Draco took Harry’s hand in his own. “Come to lunch with me, Harry, and I’ll say it a few more times.”


End file.
